Flora's Christmas
by ObsessivePokeshipper
Summary: It's that time of the year again! Ever since Bloom explained Christmas to the Winx, they've celebrated every year. Last year I wrote about Musa and Riven. This year it's Flora and Helia's Christmas!


**A/N Hey everyone! Haven't heard from me in a while, have you? Well it's that time of the year again-Christmas! See now I was hoping to write a Winx Club special like I did last year (it's called Mistletoe and it's totally Riven x Musa, check it out!). Right now it its 11:14pm. I have a little less than an hour of Christmas left...can I write and upload the fanfic in time ;D. **

It was that time of the year again-Christmas. Flora inhaled the cold crisp air, smiling almost giddily. It was Christmas Eve in fact. And even though Linphea was one of the sunniest realms, Flora's backyard was covered in a thick layer of snow. In fact her entire home was-the white blanket covered all of her property and made everything sparkle in the sunlight. The rest of Linphea was warm and 100% snow free. After Flora had witness a proper white Christmas on Earth with Bloom, she had fallen in love with its beauty. Therefore she had created the perfect spell to bring the white Christmas home.

The tanned fairy turned off the flame on the stove, dumping the now finished pancakes onto a plate. She closed the little window above the stove, not wanting the cool air to freeze breakfast. Flora crossed the kitchen to the pale pink fridge on the other side. Various floral magnets decorated it, holding in place little reminders for the week. She glanced over them quickly (_'don't forget the presents for tomorrow', 'bake cookies for party') _before opening the fridge door. She pulled out a carton of orange juice and then almost immediately dropped it as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind which caused her to jump. Helia chuckled and kissed Flora's cheek when she leant her head back to see and lean into him more (he is almost a head taller than her afterall). Both were finished with school and the magical dimension seemed to be safe from bad guys. The Winx were finally getting the normal life they deserved (well normal for them). Over the last few months Helia had been staying over more and more often and if not, there was a good chance Flora was at his home.

"Don't sneak up on me," Flora scolded, even though she was smiling.

"I didn't mean to," Helia said sweetly. "It's just chilly in here," he continued, holding her closer.

"I had the window open," Flora explained. (Perhaps the window had been open just for this reason.)

"Breakfast looks amazing," he said sincerely, even though it was just pancakes. "But..." he slowly removed his arms and turned her around (making Flora miss the warmth of his body pressed against hers). He took the carton from her, closed the fridge, and placed it on the table. "We should build a snowman," he said grinning.

"Right now?"

"Right now. In our pjs there isn't even time to change. I mean look at all that snow," he said gesturing to the window. "It could melt any second." The snow obviously was not going anywhere any second soon.

Flora tried not to have a big goofy smile, and failed, (not that Helia found any of her smiles goofy) as she said, "Okay." Helia had his own big smile as he grabbed her hand and they rushed outside in nothing but their pjs and slippers.

And they built a snowman, without magic of course. And then they built a family of snowmen (and woman). And Flora couldn't help but think about what kind of family she'd have one day and Helia wondered the same.

Hours later when they finally could not handle the cold anymore the two ran inside, giggling and giddy. As they waited for their breakfast to heat up for lunch Helia was once again hugging Flora from behind and occasionally rubbing his hands up and down her arms to help warm her up. It would probably be easier if they just went upstairs to get sweaters but they quite liked this idea. Eventually though they really did have to get changed because their pjs were soaked and they needed to go out and get supplies for the cookies Flora had to make.

After changing and eating the two left in Flora's home to walk into town on foot. Right where the pathway to her property ended so did the snow and it was a sunny and beautiful day in Linphea. They bought what they needed and made the cookies together back at Flora's house. After that was done, the two curled up on the couch by the Christmas tree (which was beautiful of course, considering the fairy of nature made it) and watched Earth Christmas movies all night until Flora fell asleep and Helia carried her to her bedroom.

Christmas morning, Flora was up bright and early. She slipped out of bed quietly as to not wake Helia (who had obviously stayed the night again). She snuck downstairs and made a pot of tea. Bringing her mug back to the living room she sat down on the couch and turned on the tv to watch the morning cartoons. However she kept staring at the two presents under the tree. One from Helia to her and one from her to Helia. Both of the gifts were in very small boxes, almost the same size. She had been so scared to give him her gift up until yesterday. Yesterday made her realize it was the one gift she needed to give. Now she was only worried if he would accept it.

It wasn't long before Helia came downstairs and cuddled next to her on the couch. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Flora."

"Merry Christmas," she replied, smiling. Helia leaned over to grab the two presents (he could just reach them form the couch) and handed Flora hers. It was wrapped in paper which was covered in poetry. Flora unwrapped it very carefully as to not rip it. The box was a black velvet box and she opened it slowly. What was inside made her gasp softly and her eyes widen. It was a heart shaped necklace. However half of the heart was made of silver and had the word LOVE written in it, and the other half of the heart had aquamarine gemstones in it. It looked expensive and Flora loved it. She hugged Helia tightly and asked him to help her put it on. Once that was done she hesitantly handed hers over. He smiled at her and tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a small plain white box. However the item inside was not plain at all.

Well it kind of was plain-in appearene at least. It was a key. The key to Flora's home in fact. Now Flora's door was almost always unlocked and Helia could always come in whenever he wanted but the key was symbolic. Helia stared at it for a moment before slowly looking at Flora.

"You don't have to," she said quickly, looking obviously very nervous.

"Flora...are you asking me to move in with you?" He asked. She looked at the key he was holding carefully in his hand and nodded.

"Don't feel obligated to say yes though," she said quietly. "I would understand if you sai-"

Helia had cut her off with a kiss. "A thousand times yes," he said.

**A/N Hey everyoneee. So it's not Christmas...I failed in the race to write this. BUT I didn't want to rush it-you guys deserve the best writing I can do! So I hope you enjoyed your day-after-Christmas fanfic! I personally do not think they are out of character but you guys might say they are a little bit because of all the like physical affection I suppose but you gotta remember that this takes place basically after they graduate and after all the bad guys that game after that. So like pretending the current season (season 6) is not happening and its all peaceful for them. So they've been together a really long time. And they're older so. **

**P.S. I did a horrible job of describing the necklace he gave her. I WILL PUT A LINK TO A PICTURE ON MY PROFILE. CHECK IT OUT-IT'S A REALLY PRETTY NECKLACE!**

**Funfact: For those of you who did not know, aquamarine is Flora's birthstone (March 1st)**


End file.
